Machines, including various on-highway and off-highway machines, are increasingly being equipped with vision systems, incorporating cameras and displays. Vision systems may be used for various purposes, including, for example, monitoring machine surroundings, and assisting with maneuvering and manipulating the machine to perform various work tasks. Vision systems typically include one or more cameras supported on the machine and configured for capturing image data and transmitting the image data to a controller of the machine. The controller may then process the image data, and transmit processed images to a user device of the machine for display. A common example of such a vision system includes a rear-view, or back-up, camera and display.
More recently, vision systems have advanced into surround view systems, which provide a 360-degree view of the area surrounding the machine. Surround view systems may include multiple cameras mounted at various locations of the machine, and may provide various views of the machine, including a top-down view, which eliminates blind spots. The views from the multiple cameras may be stitched together to form a composite surround view. Additional views may include a 3-dimensional composite surround view, which may include images captured by the multiple cameras and projected on a simulated 3-dimensional curved surface. In some systems, the simulated 3-dimensional curved surface may have an initial calibration resulting in an initial shape; however, as the machine travels through different environments, the 3-dimensional composite surround view based on the simulated 3-dimensional curved surface, as initially calibrated, may become distorted or degraded.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0262580 to Huebner et al. (hereinafter “Huebner”) discloses a vehicle surround view system including a processing device processing image data and generating a surround view on a simulated predetermined shape that can be viewed from a display. The simulated predetermined shape can have a flat bottom with a rectangular shape and a rim with a parabolic shape.